Pierrot
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Pierrot, es posiblemente, el más triste de los payasos, su agonía y tristeza están cubiertos tras una máscara blanca, hay muchos payasos Pierrot, esos que mienten para sufrir y recibir en cambio, la sonrisa de los que lo ven. ¿Quién le quitará la máscara a este Pierrot?/Participante del reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak./Algún día lo actualizaré ;D
1. 0- Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. El fic está inspirado en la canción Pierrot de Senka, Vocaloid.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Tradicionalshipping, posible muerte de un personaje.  
 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.

* * *

 **0** **  
 **Prologue**  
 **—*—*—*—****

Hay oscuridad, no se ve nada, el negro lo inunda todo a tal punto que ninguno de los espectadores puede ver lo que ocurre, nadie puede ver nada, ni siquiera sus propias manos y menos a quienes están sentados a su lado; algunos se aferran a sus pertenencias con fuerza, otros, confiados en que nadie tomará nada de sus bolsillos, miran a su alrededor buscando _cualquier cosa_ visible.

Una luz se enciende frente a todos, el sonido al encender la lámpara que alumbra desde un punto invisible en el techo llama la atención de los espectadores.

La luz ilumina a una elegante mujer de cabellos azules, ojos brillantes y traje formal perfecto. Camina por el escenario, captando las miradas de todos, es bella, misteriosa, es la anfitriona del lugar. Se detiene después de darle una vuelta al podio de arena, sus tacones no se han ensuciado y mira con tranquilidad a todos los que ocupan las gradas que la rodean. Levanta los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa y quitándose el sombrero, hace una reverencia.

 _—Bienvenidos sean_ —saluda amablemente, nadie responde—, _espero estén pasando una magnífica velada, tenemos los actos más increíbles que jamás verán en ningún otro lugar en el país. Hay hombres maltrechos, caídos, rechazados, olvidados, traicionados_ —se lleva el dedo índice de su mano enguantada a los labios pintados de rojos, guiñándoles el ojo a sus espectadores o a nadie en particular, como buscando que guarden un secreto— _y en especial: mentirosos profesionales._

Abre los brazos a los lados, más luces se encienden a su alrededor, dejando ver a una dama vestida de azul, un caballero vestido de negro con ojos dorados, una chica castaña de vivaces ojos zafiro, una damisela con un anillo de diamante en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha y otro de perla en su mano izquierda, una niña de ropas humildes y ojos azules titubeantes y finalmente una criada. Todos sonríen, como la anfitriona.

 _»La mentira es una de las costumbres humanas más populares_ —comenta la mujer de cabello azul mientras la luz que la iluminaba desaparecía—, _se confirma en estudios de que una persona miente al rededor cincuenta veces al día, no importa la razón, sea para bien_ —aparece caminando al lado de la dama vestida de azul y desapareció de nuevo en la oscuridad— _para mal_ —esta vez, al lado del joven de ojos dorados— _para escapar_ —pasa junto a la chica de ojos zafiro— _para cambiar_ —toca el hombro de la damisela enjoyada— _para sencillamente ocultar la verdad_ —acaricia la cabeza de la niña— _o para no verla_ —aparece por un momento en el foco de la criada.

 _»¡Todos mienten!_ —Su luz se enciende de nuevo, mostrándola en el lugar en el que estuvo desde un principio— _¡Todos engañan, todos y cada uno de ellos están ocultando algo!_ —Sonríe, eso es lo que sorprende a los espectadores— _Todos tienen sus razones y pueden ser válidas para cada uno, pero entre todos, hay alguien que miente por una razón diferente…_

 _L_ as luces se apagan de nuevo, y solamente una se enciende iluminando a una persona que no estuvo allí desde un inicio, un niño de ropas sencillas, pantalones cafés remangados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, camisa blanca que cubre sus brazos hasta la muñeca, zapatos desgastados que apenas pueden cubrir bien sus pies y una bella máscara de mármol cubriendo su rostro, con unos ojos cerrados, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una lágrima bajando del ojo derecho. No se mueve, no saluda, no hace nada. La anfitriona continúa hablando.

 _»Para hacerse daño a sí mismo._ —declara, se apaga la luz, causando impacto en todos los que están sentados en las gradas, y aunque un inexplicable terror se apodera de ellos, nadie se levanta de su asiento.— _Se llama Pierrot, es posiblemente, el más triste de los payasos, su agonía y tristeza están cubiertos tras una máscara blanca_ —ella habla pero nada se ve— _,_ _hay muchos payasos Pierrot, esos que mienten para sufrir y recibir en cambio, la sonrisa de los que lo ven. Es un trabajo muy duro y agotador, por eso, hay también otro tipo de personas: los que buscan la verdad_ —la luz de la anfitriona se enciende de nuevo, ella está parada firmemente, aún sonríe—. _Aquellos que le quitarán su máscara al Pierrot y lo librarán de su condena de mentiras_ —las luces de todos los personajes anteriores se encienden nuevamente, una por una, todos lloraban pero sonreían al hacerlo.

 _»¿Quién le quitará la máscara a este Pierrot?_ —uno a uno se ponen una máscara igual a la del joven misterioso de apariencia sencilla— _¿Quién lo salvará? —_ Nadie sabe de dónde ella misma sacó una máscara igual a las anteriores y mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, se la pone cubriendo su rostro— _¿Siquiera alguien podrá hacerlo?_

Las luces se apagan. Todos aplauden y el show comienza.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Hola a todos, aquí iniciando el año como se debe, siendo juiciosa con mis retos -y muriendo ahogada por los pendientes, hay cosas que no cambian de un año a otro, eh-! Sé que no se entendió nada de este prólogo, pero posiblemente se hará más claro a medida que se actualice el fic. Empiezo hoy mismo (Enero 1) porque sino no habrá más tiempo después, se aproxima la escuela y muuuchos viajes._

 _¡La publicación será mensual! Uno o dos capítulos al mes, esperando completar doce o trece capítulos al final del año. Porque sí, el reto consiste en acabar un long-fic a lo largo del 2016 XD_

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Les recomiendo pasar por mi Tumblr -link en mi perfil- para ver qué cosas pasan con los fics! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Y feliz año nuevo!~_


	2. I- Enfant avec les yeux rouges

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka. El fic está inspirado en la canción Pierrot de Senka, Vocaloid._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Tradicionalshipping, posible muerte de un personaje._  
 _ **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak. Link en mi perfil_

* * *

 **I  
** ** **Enfant avec les yeux rouges****

 **—*—*—*—** **  
** _Está bien, está bien_ _  
 _soy quién se hace un tonto por ti.  
_ De un circo provengo yo  
un humilde Pierrot.  
_ **—*—*—*—**

En un pequeño pero famoso pueblo de Kanto había un niño, un niño bastante común de no ser porque poseía unos brillantes ojos carmín que no eran muy bien vistos en ese tiempo. El nombre del niño era Red, solamente Red puesto que no se conocía la identidad ni de su padre ni de su madre, no se sabía quiénes eran sus abuelos o siquiera si tenía alguna familia, todo lo que se sabía del muchacho era que había sido encontrado en una pequeña caja de cartón envuelto en varias mantas en las puertas de la parroquia del aquel entonces, sacerdote Samuel Oak.

Red siempre había sido un niño muy especial, curioso, alegre, ingenuo, para muchos, el favorito del sacerdote Oak, para otros, el hijo del demonio. Como se he dicho hace un momento, los ojos rojos no eran muy bien vistos, si en sus días los pelirrojos fueron ejecutados por creerse que su color de cabello se debía a su procedencia infernal, el iris de Red creaba muchos más rumores y mitos de los que se esperaría. Afortunadamente para el niño, aquella sociedad era una moderna, una que no estaba tan idiotizada por los mandatos eclesiásticos y que actuaba con un poco más de civilización. Al niño en lugar de quemarlo en una hoguera, maltratarlo o dejarlo morir en las calles sencillamente le ignoraban.

Y sépase que las personas son muy buenas en ignorar cuando se lo proponen, le prohibieron a sus hijos hablar con el chico, los tenderos no le atendían y si muy al caso, los encargados del orfanato en el que vivía le prestaban atención cuando se enfermaba de gravedad o cuando cometía alguna inocente travesura que requería de una buena reprimenda. Pero de todos, el que jamás le dejó de lado fue el sacerdote Oak, aquel hombre que fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre y el mismo que le abría las puertas de su parroquia como si fuese su propia casa.

—Señor Oak… ¿por qué nadie me habla? —Preguntó un día de su séptima primavera.

El hombre no supo cómo responder a esa pregunta que se había hecho con curiosidad y confusión, por lo que simplemente atinó a decir: —Quizá porque es necesario que tú hables primero.

Pero había cometido un grave error al haberle aconsejado tal cosa al niño, puesto que después se le vio hablar con todas las personas que se le cruzaban y éstas, le ignoraban cruelmente, Red se confundía cada vez más, no entendía por qué nadie le prestaba atención aunque éste les saludara cortésmente, ni siquiera los niños de su edad ni los menores ni los mayores se dignaban a verlo.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el sacerdote decidió buscar entre los niños que eran acogidos en su parroquia para servir en un futuro a ésta, alguno que tomase el valor de saludarlo aunque fuera, hallando solamente a una niña de cinco años que cuidaba de su pequeño primo que no había aprendido a hablar aún.

—Si no es peligroso y usted lo aprueba, sacerdote Oak, yo le hablaré.

Crystal era su nombre, una pequeña que desde que había sido recogida de las calles por Samuel había decidido en convertirse en monja y ayudar al anciano en todo lo que le pidiese, hablar con Red, no fue para ella más que su primer trabajo como mano derecha del sacerdote, simplemente se acercaría al chico y lo saludaría antes de que éste lo hiciera, pero jamás esperó que cuando le dijese un simple "hola", el niño la mirara con ojos brillosos antes de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Ya empezaba a tener miedo de que fuese un fantasma! —Sollozaba para gracia de la pequeña niña, que se limitó a consolarlo con unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

El siguiente en entrar a la vida del niño fue el pequeño primo de Crystal, Emerald, el niño apenas caminaba (torpemente) y no sabía hablar, pero era sencillo adivinar si Red le agradaba cuando el niño siempre que lo veía lo abrazaba y no dejaba de aferrarse a él. La siguiente, fue una pequeña de alta sociedad, hija de un famoso alquimista que recién se mudaba al pueblo, se trataba de Sapphire Adelise Bourgeois, una bella niñita de ojos color zafiro, cabello castaño y ropas perfectas, la primera vez que se encontró con Red fue cuando había perdido un globo azul que un Arlequín callejero le había regalado, afortunadamente, éste solamente se había quedado atorado en la ventana de la parroquia del sacerdote Oak.

—Yo lo traeré por ti —aseguró a la niña que sollozaba por haber pedido su juguete.

Ese día se escucharon muchos gritos de Crystal pidiéndole a Red que bajara del techo de la parroquia y otros tantos de Sapphire horrorizada cada vez que veía al chico de cabello azabache resbalar por haberse agarrado mal de alguna teja. Por suerte, ese día no tocaba ninguna tragedia y Red bajó sano, salvo y con el globo.

—¡Eso fue muy peligroso! —Le reprimió Crystal haciendo gestos con las manos, que Emerald imitaba con gracia.

—Perdón —se disculpó el chico avergonzado. Después de escuchar atento el sermón de Crystal con toda la caballerosidad que el sacerdote Oak le había enseñado, se dirigió a Sapphire y le devolvió el globo luciendo una radiante sonrisa. —¡Me llamo Red, un gusto conocerte!

No falta decir que el alquimista Bourgeois le prohibió a su hija hablar con él o siquiera verlo, como todos los otros padres le exigían a sus ojos, pero con lo que él no contó fue con que la niña había quedado prendada de Red, hallando en él un hermano mayor y una especie de héroe. A tal límite llegó su admiración que desobedeciendo las órdenes de su padre se encontraba con él y con Crystal a escondidas en la parroquia.

El siguiente fue Pearl Florit, un chico común de no malas condiciones económicas pero que tampoco llegaba al rango de aristócrata, era menor que Sapphire por apenas unos meses y su encuentro con Red fue más sencillo, en una casual tarde de juegos en el patio del orfanato que su familia visitaba aquel día. Sobra comentar que como con Sapphire, se le fue prohibido tener conexión alguna con Red y que, igual que ella desobedeció a sus padres al ver que realmente, Red no lucía como hijo de ningún demonio.

Aquellos fueron como los cuatro mosqueteros, Crystal siendo la más responsable encargada de cuidar de todos (Emerald venía con ella de paquete), Sapphire la delicada dama a la que todos amaban proteger, Pearl el chico que se dejaba arrastrar a cualquier aventura y finalmente, el alma del equipo, Red, el chico al que todos ignoraron una vez y que ahora con su alegría y su nulo conocimiento del temor, dirigía a los otros tres (cuatro) infantes.

Lo sé, todo suena demasiado bueno como para poder llegar a ser una historia larga e interesante, pues he de decir que ciertamente había altibajos y que no todo dura para siempre, pues los adultos son más intrépidos que los niños, en especial las madres con su sexto sentido y los padres que monopolizan la vida de sus hijos.

—No nos podemos ver más, Red —dijo Sapphire un día entre sollozos, se ahogaba al hablar pero apenas se le había podido entender aquello.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Red preocupado, extendiéndole un pequeño trapo que acostumbraba a llevar para limpiarse las heridas cuando caía.

Ella lo aceptó por cortesía y se secó las lágrimas, mas no demasiado pues sabía que Red no era muy higiénico.

—Mi papá… dice que eres mala influencia.

Pearl no sabía cómo Red había conseguido entenderle a Sapphire entre tantos hipidos y gemidos, sorbiendo y sollozando, pero comprendió lo que pasaba cuando Red la abrazó y en tono calmado le dijo: —Está bien, está bien, yo lo arreglaré.

Ni Sapphire ni Pearl, ni siquiera Crystal (que todo lo sabía) supieron si aquello había sido mentira o verdad, pero las cosas definitivamente no mejoraron, la ama de compañía de Sapphire, Winona, contactó a los padre de Pearl y les alertó sobre la compañía que estaba teniendo su hijo, y aunque éste trató de defenderse y cuando quiso explicarles que Red no era tan malo como decían, no le creyeron.

—Sólo dales tiempo, Red —dijo Crystal un día visitándole en el orfanato, no había llevado a Emerald a pesar de los berrinches del niño para que lo llevara con Red, puesto que ese barrio era peligroso—. Ya verás que los adultos te harán caso.

—No lo harán —dijo el compañero de habitación de Red, un chico castaño de bellos ojos verdes, inteligente y el favorito de los encargados del orfanato—, le tienen miedo.

—No estaba hablando contigo, Green —dijo Red molesto desde su lado de la habitación, donde Crystal estaba sentada en la cama y él en el suelo jugando con un pequeño trompo de madera.

El chico cuyo nombre era Green sonrió arrogantemente antes de retomar su lectura del cuento infantil que le había regalado una de las maestras del orfanato. Crystal miró preocupada a Green y luego a Red que parecía enfadado con la presencia del castaño, obviamente ninguno de los dos se agradaban resaltaba a la vista, pero era extraño ver a Red tan disgustado con una persona. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, miró a su amigo.

—Red…

—Lo sé —dijo el chico sonriéndole amablemente—, estaré bien —Crystal le miró más preocupada aún— estoy bien —aseguró de nuevo—. ¡Yo arreglaré el malentendido!

Crystal se había ido con esas palabras en la mente, siendo tan pequeña y crédula se sintió aliviada, confiando en que Red sabía qué iba a hacer, él siempre salía de todo tipo de problemas y ese no sería un obstáculo, prontamente estarían jugando de nuevo con Sapphire y Pearl. Pero Red no estaba tan confiado como Crystal, a penas la chica se fue se lanzó a su cama lanzando un gemido lastimero de cansancio y desespero.

No sabía qué iba a hacer, quería ver a Sapphire y a Pearl, quería volver a jugar con ellos pero no quería que fuesen reprimidos por sus respectivos padres. Él solamente era un niño y no uno exactamente astuto en cuanto tratar con problemas se trataba, si hasta ahora todo había marchado bien era porque sencillamente todo se solucionaba al final, suerte, decía Pearl. Pero en ese momento esa _suerte_ definitivamente no estaba de su lado, su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar, como en aquellas noches en vela planeando formas para que los demás notaran su presencia.

Miró a su compañero de al lado que leía interesado el libro ilustrado, Green definitivamente no lo caía bien, era demasiado arrogante, molesto y frívolo para su gusto, pero había algo que debía concederle y era que era la única persona que lo miraba a los ojos cuando le hablaba (que normalmente era discutir). Si no fuese tan… él, quizá podrían haber sido buenos amigos, pero por el momento, se limitaría a tenerlo como un odioso compañero de habitación, el cual, aunque le costase admitirlo tenía mucho más conocimiento que él.

Conocimiento que necesitaba.

—Oye tú —le llamó levantando un poco su rostro de la almohada, Green suspiró pesadamente antes de mirarle con desgana.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices que me tienen miedo? —Preguntó seriamente.

Green se quedó observando un momento a Red en silencio, no creyendo que el chico fuese más idiota de lo que había esperado, ¿en serio no lo sabía? ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿Tan inocente era como para no darse cuenta de su _anomalía_?

—Eres tonto, ¿no? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja— Tus ojos son rojos, por eso te tienen miedo.

—Bueno, sí son rojos —dijo sentándose en la cama, recordando que de las pocas veces que se veía en el espejo pudo notar el extraño color de sus ojos, pero él no lo veía algo tan anormal, más bien…—. Pero es normal, así son mis ojos desde que nací, no es como si hubiesen cambiado ¿no?

Green parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo. —No, no es normal —dijo seriamente, pero curioso al mismo tiempo—. ¿Has visto a alguien más además de ti con ojos rojos?

—Pues no… pero tú los tienes verdes y no he visto a muchas personas con ojos verdes —replicó cruzándose de brazos.

—No seas… —suspiró buscando tranquilizarse— los ojos rojos son muy extraños, no son normales, parecen como si tus padres fueran demonios, es por eso que te tienen miedo.

Red se sorprendió ante la declaración y pareció indignarse. —¡Qué tontería! ¡Si nadie conoce a mis padres como para que digan que son demonios!

—Con más razón se cree que son demonios —contradijo Green—. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

No, obviamente Red no se había dado cuenta, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Él era de esos típicos niños que creían que nadie era malvado, que todos eran personas buenas, discretas, amables… como el sacerdote Oak, como Crystal, Emerald, Sapphire y Pearl. Pero no dijo nada a Green, solamente se limitó a fruncir el ceño, apretar los puños y levantarse de un salto de su cama para salir corriendo fuera del orfanato.

Green frunció el ceño, definitivamente no estaba preocupado por haberle dicho información tan pesada a alguien tan ingenuo como Red, él no era así y menos con alguien que le desagradaba, pero Green, de entre muchas personas era alguien responsable y muy maduro, sabía que haberle dicho tales cosas a Red lo habían afectado más de lo que debería y aunque no se arrepentía, sí temía por los efectos futuros que pudiese tener. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar su libro y levantarse de la cama con el mismo ánimo de Red.

—¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Gritó mientras le seguía.

.-

Hay que comentar que Red había llegado a la parroquia no sólo con unas mantas y no solamente con una caja, sino que encima del bebé hubo una máscara de mármol, demasiado delicada para las manos de éste y tan fina que el sacerdote Oak decidió guardarla para que cuando creciera pudiese cuidarla con la delicadeza que ésta ameritaba, a pesar de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar pequeños golpes y una que otra caída.

Esa máscara era una máscara de Pierrot, con una nariz roja, unos ojos azules cerrados y una boca blanca sonriente, era bellísima y además, la única pista de los padres de Red que el sacerdote tenía. La guardó bajo llave, en un baúl grande en el que guardaba sus pertenencias más privadas, envuelta entre las mismas mantas con la que el bebé había llegado a la parroquia, todo bajo un candado grande y oxidado de hierro. He de decir que Samuel Oak jamás pensó que tendría que ver esa máscara de nuevo, no al menos dentro de diecisiete o veinte años desde que la había guardado, cuando Red cumpliese la mayoría de edad.

Pero se equivocó, porque el mismo día en el que Crystal se había ido con una cara larga dejando a Emerald a cargo de una de las monjas más veteranas y había vuelto con tranquilidad dispuesta a sacar a su primito a la plaza para disculparse por haberle dejado solo, Red llegó apurado, espantado, lo supo por su tono de voz y cómo se metió en el pequeño armario de confesiones.

—¡Señor Oak, dígame por favor que no soy el hijo de un demonio! ¡Dígame que nadie cree eso, por favor!

No golpeaba nada, solamente se aferraba fuertemente a la cortina que los dividía a los dos. Desde su lado de la capilla, el sacerdote estaba pálido y temblaba tanto de temor como de ira, ¿quién le había dicho la verdad a Red?

—Red, ¿de dónde escuchaste eso…?

—¡Sólo dígame por favor que nadie cree eso! —Pidió eludiendo su mandato— ¡Dígame que no es cierto!

—¡Tú, tonto! —Se escuchó una tercera voz infantil— ¡Venir hasta acá para decir tales tonterías! ¡¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar la verdad?!

Oak salió de su lado del armario inmediatamente, encontrándose con Red forcejeando contra una chico de cabello castaño, ambos habían empezado a pelear y en un momento, Red empujó a Green, cayendo ambos al suelo y empezando así una pequeña pelea infantil por el suelo de la parroquia. Una pelea que no duró más de dos minutos porque el sacerdote tomó a ambos niños del cuello de sus camisas, separándolos.

—¡Suficiente! ¡¿Así es como se comportan en el templo de Dios?! —Cuestionó, avergonzando al chico castaño.

—¡Entonces dígame! —Pidió el chico soltándose de él con brusquedad que Samuel no había visto antes— ¡¿Es cierto o no?! ¡¿Es por eso que…?! —Se mordió el labio inferior, el eco de la iglesia lo hacía escucharse a sí mismo amplificado y varias monjas se habían acercado para ver, incluso uno que otro pueblerino estaba asomado por la puerta principal, curiosos por los gritos— ¿Es por eso que todos me odian?

Aquello dejó sin palabras tanto al sacerdote como a Green y sorprendió a los espectadores que no deberían estar observando la discusión. Porque el niño no lo decía con odio o resentimiento, lo decía con dolor, algo que Samuel había querido que Red jamás aprendiera.

—Ustedes dos —llamó a Red y a Green, el segundo se mostró sorprendido por ser llamado—, acompáñenme.

Los dirigió por entre pasillos, evitando a las monjas, Green observaba todo lo que le rodeaba con cierta fascinación, jamás había visto una parroquia por dentro, solamente había estado en la sala de congregación como todo el mundo, cada rincón, cada pintura, mueble, pasillo era nuevo para él y muy extraño, porque se sentía como los pasillos del orfanato sólo que algo más fino y ordenado. Por el lado de Red, no le prestaba mucha atención, había estado una o dos veces allí (sin permiso, por supuesto) y había sido echado por las monjas del lugar, normalmente estaría tan emocionado como Green (a pesar de que Green no exteriorizaba su emoción) pero en esos momentos su mente estaba más ocupada pensando en qué iba a pasar con él que en qué iba a haber en el siguiente pasillo.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación del sacerdote Oak, por lo que se ha dicho, resulta ser una habitación común, pintada de blanco, con muebles de madera, sin demasiados adornos, si al caso habría un pequeño cuadro de una paloma blanca en la pared, con una mesa de noche, una cama simple tendida de blanco, un armario para la ropa y el baúl en el que guardaba sus pertenencias privadas. Estaba tan vacía que resultaba enorme para el par de niños.

—No esperaba tener que hablar de esto contigo tan pronto Red —comentó Samuel—, pero las circunstancias nos han llevado hasta esto.

Green observó cómo el sacerdote buscaba entre su túnica una llave frente al baúl enorme que estaba frente a la cama, luego miró a Red, el chico tenia los brazos cruzados, miraba por la ventana y parecía susurrar algunas cosas que fueron inentendibles para él.

—Señor, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí? —Preguntó el muchacho mirando al hombre que ahora rebuscaba entre el baúl abierto.

—Tener un testigo siempre es bueno —se limitó a responder el sacerdote para confusión del menor.

Diré que el sacerdote Samuel Oak había llevado a Green como testigo no por ser el más cercano, de ser así, habría pedido ayuda de la madre superiora que se encontraba detrás de él alterada por la pelea de los dos jóvenes dispuesta a detenerlos con sus propias manos; el sacerdote había tomado a Green por un malentendido, puesto que creyó que el castaño era un buen amigo de Red, lo suficientemente cercano como para hablarle sin temor, creer tener el derecho de sacarlo de la caja de confesiones, reprimirlo y finalmente entrar en discusión con él. Pero fue ese malentendido el que cambió la vida de los tres, de Green, de Red y del sacerdote, aunque jamás se supo después que los dos niños se desagradaban en ese entonces.

Green fue el testigo de cómo el borroso pasado de Red se hacía más luminoso para él, aunque no lo suficiente como para poder unir unos cuantos cabos sueltos.

Red siempre fue un niño alegre e ignorante, de cierta forma ambas cosas estaban tomadas de la mano, por consiguiente, cuando la ignorancia de Red se fue, una parte de su alegría lo hizo de igual forma. Habían verdades que eran necesarias mantenerse ocultas para el bien de ciertas personas.

Cuando Samuel Oak le entregó a Red la máscara del Pierrot, el chico no dijo nada, no preguntó qué era, no cuestionó, no se enojó, solamente la tomó en manos y la acarició suavemente, como en un trance, buscando marcarla con fuego en su memoria o buscando recordarla de alguna manera. El sacerdote se sentó en su cama luego de lanzar un lastimero suspiro.

—Esta máscara te acompañaba la noche en la que te hallé en las puertas de la parroquia, no había nota, solamente estabas tú, las mantas y esa máscara; esperaba de verdad, entregártela cuando fueses mayor de edad, cuando comprendieses más cosas de este mundo…

Red se sentó al lado del sacerdote. —No la recuerdo.

—Eras un recién nacido, es normal que no la recuerdes —respondió el profesor forzando una sonrisa.

Red la levantó y la puso a la altura de su rostro, viendo por los huecos invisibles que tenía la máscara, se sentía extraño y el mármol estaba frío, se la quitó para observarla de nuevo. Era suya, era la primera cosa _suya_ que tenía. —Señor Oak… —miró al adulto— ¿qué significa esta máscara?

—Bueno… —se pasó una mano por la cabeza— es una máscara de Pierrot, un payaso que en lugar de pintarse usa una máscara… esto puede significar que tus padres fueron parte de un circo ambulante, quizá el circo quebró y no tuvieron cómo criarte. Red, tus padres no son ni fueron demonios, los demonios tienen prohibido convivir con los humanos de forma física —miró al niño seriamente, él solamente asintió—. No vuelvas a creer barbaridades como esas.

—¿Yo… me puedo llevar la máscara? —Preguntó Red.

—Es tuya, pero te pido que la cuides bien.

Lo siguiente fue un abrazo, iniciado por el niño de diez años que fue correspondido inmediatamente. —Gracias, señor Oak.

Red salió de la habitación corriendo, dejando a Green y al sacerdote solos. Green no había dicho nada hasta el momento, incómodo sintiendo que solamente sobraba en el lugar, pero justo cuando Red se fue, el mayor se volteó a verlo con amabilidad y seriedad, lucía cansado y estresado, como un padre que acababa de ver a un hijo caer en uno de los senderos de la vida.

—Jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Green, señor —respondió solemnemente.

—Green —asintió cerrando los ojos—. Tengo que pedirte un gran favor, Green. Como buen amigo de Red que eres, quiero que le cuides. Ahora sabes la verdad, cosa que no todos saben. Los adultos son crueles y tienden a creer lo que ellos creen que es lo correcto, no atienden a razones y no escuchan a los niños, pero confío en que tú podrás abrir un poco los ojos de los demás. Siento que tienes esa capacidad.

Green no decidió interrumpir, no corrigió al sacerdote alegando que Red no era su amigo, simplemente asintió aceptando la labor. Así fue como empezó su amistad con el chico de la máscara.

Si bien en un pasado fueron Sapphire, Pearl, Crystal y Red, ahora simplemente fueron Red y Green. Crystal al cumplir sus nueve años empezó labores en la parroquia impidiéndole visitar a Red como antes, dejando solamente al par de chicos que rivalizaban y congeniaban en todo. Fue tan triste como conmovedor, debo decir; desde que Red obtuvo su máscara no había vuelto a hacer el mismo, incluso, dejó de pensar en formas para volver a ver a su par de amigos que eran _oprimidos_ por sus padres, simplemente se la pasaba observando la máscara, balanceándose en el patio del orfanato con aburrimiento, luego llegaba Green y discutían un momento, después salían un rato por las calles.

Todos notaron el extraño cambio de Green y nadie dudó en preguntarle por qué estaba con el niño de los ojos rojos.

—Es mi amigo —respondía siempre dejando rostros desconcertados detrás suyo.

Y así pasó un buen tiempo.

.-

Red ciertamente era un niño extraño, ni siquiera Green conseguía comprenderlo en su totalidad y eso ya era mucho que decir, nadie normal podía mantenerse en una misma situación por varios años, pero él cumplía ya sus catorce inviernos y continuaba todo como hace tres años. Crystal se aparecía de vez en cuando para visitarlo en el orfanato, Green seguía molestándolo con la diferencia que él había empezado a estudiar y ahora no le dedicaba todo su tiempo.

Ese invierno en especial se había quedado en la biblioteca, dejándolo sólo en el orfanato donde todos los niños estaban cenando alegres. Él no. Él estaba tranquilamente balanceándose en su columpio sin decir nada, llevaba una mochila vieja de cuero colgada en su espalda, ahí llevaba la máscara del pierrot envuelta en varias sábanas; estaba obedeciendo al sacerdote Oak con respecto a cuidarla muy bien.

Los días de invierno eran pesados, en especial para los niños del orfanato que esperaban ser adoptados por alguien, hacía frío y el lugar no tenía calefacción, normalmente las monjas del sacerdote Oak les regalaban algunos víveres para noche buena, noche que sería la próxima semana; generalmente Noviembre y Diciembre eran meses "especiales" para los huérfanos, eran compadecidos por muchas personas por el simple hecho de que era Navidad y recibían regalos de desconocidos… pero la verdad es que también eran tiempos turbios.

No todos los niños apreciaban la Navidad, muchos le eran indiferentes, pero los huérfanos sí que se veían afectados por esa fecha, todos los huérfanos creían en Santa Claus, ni siquiera Green se salvaba de aquella creencia porque de alguna forma los niños necesitaban esperanza, por eso mismo escribían una carta cada año, por eso buscaban portarse bien, todo para pedir siempre el mismo regalo: padres.

Pero Red había dejado pedir padres para navidad desde que recibió su máscara, desde que se enteró que todos le tenían miedo, porque sabía que si llegaba a tener padres simplemente les causaría problemas. Ahora se limitaba a saludarlo en sus cartas, cosa que nadie le reprochaba, ni siquiera Green, era asunto suyo y de nadie más. Por eso nunca tardaba escribiendo sus cartas (sabía escribir gracias a las lecciones de Crystal y Green), por eso ese día estaba en el columpio de siempre meciéndose mirando al vacío.

Hasta que se aburrió y decidió salir de allí.

—Agatha… voy a salir —dijo pasando por el corredor que daba la puerta de salida.

La mujer miró de reojo al niño que no llevaba más que un pequeño abrigo para adentrarse a las calles nevadas de Bourg Palette, pero había estado así toda la mañana en el patio y no parecía tener frío. Además, ella no era la excepción a la regla de: entre menos socialices con el niño de los ojos rojos, mejor. Pero justo ese día tenía algo que decirle.

—Niño, espera —Red se detuvo inmediatamente y se acercó a la señora— tienes un paquete.

—¿Paquete? —Recibió un regalo blando envuelto en papel azul adornado con un lazo rojo. No fue muy cuidadoso con la entrega, lo abrió inmediatamente— Una… ¿bufanda? ¿De quién es?

—De la hija del alquimista Birch, se pasó por aquí rogando que no llamara a su padre… la verdad prefiero evitar problemas así que no digas una sola palabra.

Red asintió y Agatha volvió a sus deberes. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió mientras se marchaba por la gran puerta, se sentía bien saber que todavía no lo habían olvidado del todo. Las calles estaban desoladas, de por sí no muchas personas vivían en Bourg Palette y en noches tan frías los barrios no eran muy concurridos, menos uno tan pobre como en el que se ubicaba el orfanato.

No iría a agradecerle a Sapphire (Sapphy, para él), sabía que si lo hacía solamente le ganaría problemas con su padre, tal y como Agatha se lo había advertido. Pero aun así su humor no cambió, ese noche estaba radiante.

La caminata de esa noche fue la primera de muchas. Red se dirigió hasta la plaza central, jamás le había gustado estar muy solo (a pesar de que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre). La plaza central siempre estuvo llena de color, era magnífica, las luces y los pueblerinos le daban vida cada noche, no importaba si nevaba o si era un caluroso verano, siempre se podían encontrar personas allí; monjas caminando cerca de la parroquia del sacerdote Oak, niños jugando alrededor de la fuente, el pan fresco de la panadería de la señora Casilda Florit, los arlequines callejeros haciendo shows emocionando a todos los niños…

Esa noche Red se fijó en especial en los arlequines, esos payasos pintados con trajes de rombos coloridos que saltaban, reían y hacían bromas. Las personas los amaban, todos aplaudían y lucían alegres con su presencia.

Red sacó su máscara de pierrot de su mochila de cuero y la miró dentro de ésta por unos momentos, él definitivamente no reconocía a las personas que estaban haciendo "el ridículo" frente a la multitud para hacerles reír, podría ser cualquier persona, como el sacerdote Oak. Sonrió ante esa imagen mental, y se puso la máscara, tal vez si la tenía puesta nadie lo reconocería y haría reír a todos, debía admitir que le gustaba mucho la máscara, era graciosa y de alguna forma le decía "estás bien" cuando él mismo no podía decírselo.

Y vaya que el efecto fue instantáneo.

—¡Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?! —Exclamó de repente uno de los arlequines, el más alto y de traje más brillante— ¡Un compañero! ¡Ven amiguito! —Todos voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa, el arlequín le señalaba animado y él… miró a ambos lados creyendo que hablaban con otra persona— ¡Pero qué tierno! ¡Sí, tú, compañero! ¡Ven aquí que vamos a divertirnos!

Siendo incitado por el público que aplaudía y a veces le empujaban para que fuera hasta donde estaba el show, terminó entre los arlequines nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía ninguna broma o truco, ¡se le había olvidado incluso reír en esos últimos días! No era buen momento, pero descubrió que tenía pánico escénico.

—¡Muy bien amiguito! Nos sorprendiste a penas te vimos con esa bonita máscara, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

El arlequín le sonreía mirándole fijamente, la multitud y sus compañeros lo imitaban. Era una situación totalmente nueva para él.

—E-eh… mis pa-padres… me la… dejaron —se sintió estúpido al tartamudear. Pero al parecer había sido adorable, porque el público femenino hizo un "owww" en coro.

—¡Pues tus padres sí que saben de material! —Comentó identificando el mármol pulido—. Ahora dime chiquitín, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Su nombre. He ahí un factor muy importante, estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida, había recibido un regalo de Sapphire, había conseguido un trato muy amable y también sonrisas de parte de todos. Su nombre era un obstáculo. Red es un nombre muy curioso, ¿no es así? Su nombre fue elegido por el sacerdote al momento de encontrarlo, nombre digno del color de sus ojos.

Por eso mismo su nombre como sus ojos eran un impedimento en ese momento.

—Pierrot —soltó la primer palabra que se le vino a la mente, que curiosamente coincidía con el nombre real de la máscara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, procesando el extraño nombre que les había dado. Y cuando Red pensó que lo había arruinado todo: un arlequín vestido de verde aplaudió emocionado.

—¡Pierrot, Pierrot! ¡Un bello nombre artístico! ¡Bello, muy bello! ¡Nos viene de maravillas con la obra!

—¿Obra? —Preguntó otro curioso— ¿Cuál obra…? ¡Oh! ¡Esa obra!

Todo el público se animó de nuevo, música empezó a sonar de fondo y el arlequín rojo empezó a bailar con el arlequín azul. Red se sentía acongojado y tonto por no saber qué pasaba. Por todos los cielos, si Green estuviera ahí le podría explicar qué era lo que pasaba y de qué obra hablaban… siquiera le podría decir qué demonios era una obra.

—Disculpen… ¿de qué están hablando…?

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó el arlequín verde con sorpresa fingida, entonces poniéndose las manos en la cadera empezó a cantar— _Pobre, pobre, pobre Pierrot que has perdido ya el amor…_

 _—A manos de un Arlequín que tu amigo fue_ —completaron los otros dos que bailaban torpemente.

—Es la historia del Pierrot y su amada Colombina, de la obra _¡Pobre Pierrot!_ —Explicó el arlequín azul sin dejar de bailar.

Red se encogió en su lugar. —No suena muy lindo…

—¿Eso crees? —Dijo el arlequín rojo pensativo, la música se detuvo, luego miró al público— ¿Qué dicen amigos? ¿Suena lindo o no? —Para sorpresa del niño, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con él— Oh vaya… entonces no podremos hacer la obra —se quejó en forma de broma haciendo una pose pensativa— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¡Yo me inventaré una canción! —Exclamó el verde con entusiasmo, la música sonó de nuevo y todos empezaron a aplaudir— _¡Como una pequeña luna redonda, mantengo el equilibrio encima de esta bola!_ —De la nada, los otros dos sacaron una pelota pequeña e incitaron a Red subirse sobre ella. El niño no parecía muy seguro de ello, pero ante el ánimo de todos se subió… obviamente que al minuto ya estaba en el suelo, fue vergonzoso, tanto que se quedó en su lugar mirando a todos reír, casi se ponía a llorar… casi— _A veces hago un fallo adrede…_ —los dos arlequines lo levantaron agarrándolo cada uno de la mano y se inclinaron sin soltarlo, él miró al verde sorprendido— _y obtener risas es mi trabajo._

Y como si fuera un encantamiento, eso fue lo que obtuvo: risas, aplausos, halagos. El arlequín verde le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó junto a sus compañeros, luego, Red lo hizo también sonriendo tras la máscara.

—¡Un aplauso para los tres arlequines! —Exclamó el rojo que señaló a su hermano azul— ¡Cress! —Todos aplaudieron, luego señaló a su hermano de verde— ¡Cilan! —Éste se inclinó amablemente y luego el rojo levantó sus manos— ¡Su servidor Chili! ¡Y por favor, un muy fuerte aplauso para nuestro invitado estrella de esta noche! ¡Pierrot!

La multitud estalló en gritos de euforia, aclamándolo enternecidos por su adorable presencia. Nadie se fijó, pero Red estaba llorando mientras reía… esa había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Ahí pasaron dos cosas importantes: Red se encontró a sí mismo, lo que quería hacer, qué deseaba ser, cómo quería que lo vieran… y también, se selló su fatídico destino para siempre.

Y aquí mi público, es donde empezó todo.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales de capítulo:** ¡Por fin puedo publicar el capítulo uno! *solloza de alegría* Apenas tengo internet y apenas he podido escribir, pero por fin está este capítulo (que me carcomía la cabeza) completo. Es horrible tener un prólogo que no dice nada de nada como capítulo único de un fic, en especial cuando hay personas que parece gustarle (muchas gracias chicos, espero no defraudarlos) ¡bueno! No he tenido nada de tiempo en estos días, debo estudiar para el regreso a clase pero a este fic debo seguirle sí o sí, así que no se preocupen (es un reto, no tengo más opciones la verdad)._

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! Me encantaría saber cómo les pareció y agradezco mucho a todos los que lo leyeron y comentaron, incluso a los favs y esos lectores silenciosos. ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Por mi poco tiempo tendré que responder aquí mismo a los comentarios (sorry~)_

 _ **Kamichi77  
** ¡Me alegra saber qué estabas esperándolo! De verdad, pensé que nadie leía mi perfil y pensé que nadie se daría cuenta que no lo había subido aunque estaba entre los proyectos (?). El TradicionalShipping son las parejas normales del fandom de Pokémon que son consideradas sino bien canónicas, sí como las que van predeterminadas. Como el SpecialShipping (RedxYellow) o más fácil de comparar, el FranticShipping (SapphirexRuby). El término contrario es CrackShipping, en el cual es como un... "todos contra todos", es decir, tenemos el ÁmbarShipping (GoldxYellow), el LuckyShipping (RedxBlue) o uno bien descabellado... ¡El PrincessShipping (BluexPlatinum)!  
Espero haber respondido a tu duda y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y esperarlo, me alegró mucho que te gustara mi muy inconcluso prólogo. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Y gracias, espero que tus sueños se cumplan también!_

 ** _Nade91  
_** _¡Hola Nade! Que feliz me hace que me sigas en este fic también~  
Justamente como has dicho, tienes toda la razón, de eso se tratará el fic, no sé si habrás escuchado la canción, pero voy a ampliar un poco el "síndrome del Pierrot mentiroso", es decir, muchos personajes mostrarán cómo se miente en distintas formas, por distintas razones y en distintos ambientes, pero todo estará centrado en Red: el mentiroso principal. Me da algo de lástima ponerlo de mentiroso cuando lo hago de chiquito un amor, pero es lo que queda, hay que se crueles o sino nadie sufre (?)  
Vale no, pero más o menos así.  
La cosa es que la moraleja será: no mientas o te caerás de un acantilado de veinte metros y morirás... bueno, no tanto así o quizás sí... habrá que ver cómo evoluciona la historia. ¡Espero te haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos!~_


End file.
